The cut of your gem
by WesleyDiamond
Summary: A new gem awakens and with the help of their friends, well... I'll let you see for yourself. (Note, this story takes place before A Single Pale Rose.)
1. Awakening

On a pillow, a pinkish-red and green colored gemstone lays dormant. Occasionally, living being would check up on it to see if anything had changed. This continued until the gem lifted itself into the air, glowing brightly and casting an amorphous silhouette around itself. The pavilion of the gemstone facing up as a female's shape forms, then a infant's with the crown facing out, and finally a pre-teen with the same gem orientation as the infant. The form takes on color and detail, the half-human taking on a pinkish-pink complexion with green, and off-white, and emerald curly hair that forms puffy ringlets. For clothing the figure wore a green cropped shirt to expose the gem imbedded in his navel, cherry red shorts, and olive green stockings with pink toes. As he opened his pink and green eyes just as a British sounding voice rang out with a simple "Welcome Back."


	2. Chatting

"Thanks, Dings!" The figure spoke in their naturally higher pitched voice. "Does my form look okay?" The figure asked as they gave themselves a once over, checking for any remaining damage leftover from their reformation. "I think it looks wonderful, it's much more... together without the cutout for your gem." 'Dings' responded. The figure giggled and jumped from the table, hugging his skeletal monster friend as he spoke again. "Thanks, Wingdings!" "No problem, by the way... would you like to go on a solo mission?" The figure gave a stary-eyed expression as their gem lit as as bright as their smile just as they gave their response. "YES, I would love that!" After a quick chuckle, Wingdings responded. "Glad to hear it, the others are all waiting for us, just take my hand and we'll be off." The figure excitedly grabbed Wingdings hand, purple magic immediately gathering around them. "By the way... where are we going?" Before Wingdings could respond, their surroundings flashed out of view as they teleported away.


	3. Regrouping

When the area around them came into view, the figure was able to see their eight other friends, hugging the one closest to them. The gem with an angle aura quartz gemstone cut with a hexagon in the middle smiled and ruffled their curly hair as she spoke. " Heya, Melvin. How was your regen'? Feeling any better?" Melvin responded quickly with his natural enthusiasm. "It was great! And I feel a lot better, I just feel bad that you poofed the monster after it got me." He took a pause to look at all his friends and raised an eyebrow. "Hey wait... I was told this was a solo mission for me... if that's the case then why are you all here?" A male half-gem adamantine garnet with a horse New Yorker mafia accent responded while shrugging. "We just wanted to watch. Plus we'll be easier to get to if you need us 'cause we'll be around here." Melvin cocked his head to the side. "Great, just... where exactly is here?" Another half-gem in a red shirt with a golden star on it walks up to Melvin with stars in his eyes. "You've found yourself in Beach City.


	4. Bonding

The half-gem Steven Universe approaches Melvin, noticing his gemstone. "Oh! You guys are gems like me! And you even have the gem shape as me. Mr. um... what is your name?" Melvin smiles and folds his hands just above his gem. "I'm used to being called Watermelon Tourmaline or Melvin. Call me either I guess." Wingdings steps forward, extending his hand down to the considerably shorter Steven. "The name's Wingdings." He then gestures to the other two white-boned Skeletons. "And these two are Aster and Dingbats. We are brothers." Steven's eyes light up again. "Oh my gosh! I've never seen skeletons outside of Amethyst's shapeshifting on Halloween!"


	5. Concerning

Wingdings chuckled at the thought and adjusted his black shall coat. Steven looked at the final skeleton, a black-boned one only a bit taller then him, he approached him and stuck out a hand. "Hi, my name's Steven. What's your name?" The black skeleton sighed and spoke the hybrid's hand. "The name's Error, but some call me Glitch Wesley." Steven took note of the bass and glitchyness of Error's voice. "Nice to meet you, Error." Steven said happily. "Same to you, Steven." Error replied calmly. Steven then noticed something that made his eyes grow wide, he noticed the Holly-Blue-Agate-cut gemstone on the back of the male garnet's hand had a small yet deep crack in it. "Oh my gosh!" Steven shouted, obviously concerned. "Your gem, I- it's cracked!" Fell looked at his gem then back up at Steven. "So what if it's cracked? Doesn't hurt or anything." Steven wasn't even registering what Fell was saying as he lick his hand and touched it to Fell's gemstone.


	6. Discovering

Fell responded by quickly ripping his hand away, wiping his gem off on his shirt. "EW, DISGUSTING!" As Fell smooths out his shirt, Steven catches a glimpse at his still cracked gemstone. "Awe man, it didn't work." Steven said with disappointment. Fell responded soon after. "That's because I've had this crack ever since I came into existence, Steven." Steven begins to look worried even worse. "Doesn't it ever hurt?" Steven asked hesitantly. Fell opened his mouth to respond then though about it, noticing a dull stinging from the deepest section of the crack. "I... I guess it does hurt slightly." Fell pauses and continues under his breath. "But only when it's touched..." "Oh. Sorry, I didn't know!" Steven apologized. "Heh, it's fine, Steven." Fell nonchalantly replied. Fell then though of a way to change the subject. "Say, wanna meet to other garnet of our group?" At this question, Steven's eyes lit up like stars. "yes, I would LOVE that!" Steven giddily responded. "Alrighty then." Said Fell. "Just follow me, Steven."


	7. Introducing

Fell takes Steven to a pastel pink and light blue gem with a sapphire-cut gemstone. He has light pink hair in a less messy version of Melvin's haircut, a long sleeve sky blue shirt, white pants, a translucent pink apron, and green-blue shoes. "Wow! You're a garnet? You look more like me then my Garnet." Steven exclaimed. "That's probably because I'm a color-change garnet. Although I prefer the name Cotton Candy Garnet or Ink." Ink responded. Steven stuck out a hand. "Well it's nice to meet you, Ink." They shook hands as Fell gave a slight smile. "Glad to see you both are getting along well." Fell said, looking calmly happy. Steven smiles at Fell before looking at the other gems in the group, three quartzes if he guessed correctly. Steven then asked, "Who are they?" The mostly purple gem stepped forwards. "I'm Fantasy, an amethyst." The multi-colored pastel gem stepped forward. "I'm Lust, her sister. I'm an angel aura quartz." And finally, the yellow gem stepped forward. "I'm Demon, I'm a lemon citrine."


	8. Unsettling

Steven took a close look at his new potential friends. Fantasy wore a white tank top and dark violet leggings, and medium-purple knee high boots. She had pale orchard skin. Her gem was cut like his Amethyst and located on her left thigh. Lust had the same outfit, except with a pale yellow top, lavender leggings, and mint boots. Her skin was pale pink. And finally Demon... he had on a yellow tux vest over a otherwise black suit, he wore an eyepatch over his right eye. He had pale gold skin and his gemstone was in the same place as Lapis's. "Well..." Steven began. "It's nice to meet all of you!" He shakes their hands in the order they introduced themselves in. They all agreed with the statement in their own ways but in unison. Steven then walked up to the glitching black skeleton in his black-violet hoodie, dark navy shorts, and harsh red slippers. Steven stuck out a hand. "Hi, my name's Steven, what's yours?" The skeleton sighed in a glitchy voice and shook Steven's hand, continuing to spike with the glitch in his voice as he smiled. "The name's Error, though some call me glitch."


End file.
